Paper Crane Wish
by Xireana Prime
Summary: A group of teens hidden from plain sight fight to save those they love. When meteors fall from the sky, their wish will come true. Though... What is the wish? Only the Paper Crane knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - **

**4 days before D-day...**

**Robby Midnight**

He was doing the cleaning for a friend. He knew that finals were coming up and that she was cramming as much math into her skull as possible. Considering it was her worst subject. Robby didn't mind. Gave him more time to think on her new album.

Wiping off the table in the club that doubled as their home and income. Him and Four others lived here. They all had something to contribute to the Club. Weather it be singularly or together they helped out one another.

But the thing was, the routine of there day to day lives were getting boring. So he sat down at one the the tables to think. His thoughts were mostly on his future and weather or not he'd be able to make it to the top. Groaning at the worry-head ache he was getting, Robby set his head on the table with a soft thud. Glancing up, he sees a piece of neon-green paper.

_**Flash back**_

_"This is something me and my dad used to do when I was younger. If I had a wish he'd tell me to make a paper crane." His Child hood friend had stated to their weird family. _

_"See, I'll show you guys how to make them." So she began to show us how to make an origami paper crane. As she folded the paper, she continued to talk. "There's a legend my dad had found when he was stationed in Japan that said that if you make a thousand paper cranes; your wish will come true!" She finished the crane with her final words. "If the wish was the same between a couple of people it might not take that many cranes."_

_**Flash back end**_

So with nothing better to do, he began to make a _paper prane_. It didn't take him long to do make it, but he made sure it would stay folded. Holding his tiny paper creation, Robby headed upstairs to their living area.

It wasn't much, but it was home to him and four sometimes five, when Taichou's father was on leave. He was one of the few Marines that was stationed in Qutar. Looking about he saw all the pictures of him and his new family posted on the walls.

Walking over to Taichou's banzai tree, he set the crane down with the silent wish,

"_I wish for something different."_

**Keleana Morgan**

She growled at the punching bag in front of her. Picturing it as the little ginger headed bastard that had made the second youngest cry. She wanted so badly to beat the living crap out this wanna be gangster! She was practically seeing red! With great vigor, Keleana viscously attacked the sand bag with jabs, swings and a few kicks for good measure. After about ten minutes of this, the family's favorite tattooist was finally calm. She was tired, but not just from the work out, but from the mundane life she was leading. she knew there had to be more to her life than this.

Looking at a black piece of paper in her room she decided to make a _crane_. She wasn't the best at this kind of thing, she was more of a take action or lay back and chill kind of person. With in a few minutes she had a _crane _made.

Walking into the living room, she saw that some else had put a _crane _on the little Chinese tree-thing.

So with a shrug, Keleana sat her crane next to the other and sighed. "I wish for something exciting to happen."

**Torin Evans**

Torin was in her room crying about the so called _sweet _boyfriend that had dumped her for the school whore. She didn't understand how people could be so-so cruel! No, more like she didn't want to believe it. Torin always saw the good in people, till you gave her reason not too.

Things like this always happened. Keleana had at one point warned her about Malichi. Said he was a player and not to be trusted. Did she listen to her almost older sister? No~, Just had to date him she said.

Now she was paying for it and wishing she had listen to her friends. But she couldn't do anything about it now. The damage was done and she had to lay in the bed she made. With a sigh, Torin decided to to some music buying.

Looking through her usual sites, she finds nothing that peeks her interest and sighs in defeat. Muttering about how no one was on or how she wished there were still cupcakes left. Suddenly she spies a purple piece of paper. With a grin she quickly makes a _paper crane _to put on the tree in the living room.

With a skip in her step, she goes towards the cute little tree and chirps. "I wish for something amazing to happen."

**DeAnna Everdark**

In the kitchen working on dinner, DeAnna was reading a new book she had gotten in the mail. _The Host by Stephine Meyer, _as she was stirring the soup she was making. Looking at the clock, DeAnna saw that the soup was basically done and went to making garlic bread and dango for dessert.

She knew that mostly everyone today was having a bad day, so she thought that making a dessert they all liked would be a great pick me up. She hadn't been feeling all that great lately. She suspected it being a sinuous cold, but would most likely ask Torin later when she was emotionally okay.

After making all the perpetrations and putting the dango in the steamer and the bread in the oven, she walked past the dinning room table and saw a single sheet of blue paper. Folding it up into a little _crane _she gently set it by the purple one.

With a and absent mumble she said. "I wish for something unusual to happen."

**Bonnie Killain**

The last one in the house was tired and waiting for her father to be on the Web cam chat before she left for dinner. Mean time, she was working on the bills and was able to pay them all, but would have to ask everyone to work some more if they wanted to eat, cause there was no money left for food. After signing the last check, she got a being on her computer.

"Hey honey bun! Hows my little girl?" A bear of a man kindly stated.

"I'm fine Daddy. So is the rest of us." She laughed. She showed him her latest picture and it was of a gundom suit if he was real.

He shook his head. "You like them don't ya? Them robo- fellers."

Bonnie laughed. "GundomWing daddy. And yes I do. It's heard to find a descend guy here."

John gave his daughter a look of sympathy. "Don't worry honey bun. You'll find your feller one day. Just keep your old man posted eh?' He said with a crooked smile.

Bonnie laughed again. "So you never answered my question you old land pirate." She teased her father.

He got a look in his eye at that. John shut one eye, showed his missing teeth from when he was stupid and picked fights when he was younger and growled playfully, "Yare lassy! We be shipping off before noon day! Be at Tortuga (Qutar base) by next noon!"

She loved her father very much and grinned. "Al right Daddy, you better answer the next time I chat with you! And be carefully! I don't get your ass shot!"

He laughed and noticed something on his baby girl. "Still wearing my tags, eh?" He asked.

Looking down she sees her fathered dog tags and smirks. "Haven't taken them off since you left. Bit of a lucky charm to me, you could say."

He laughs once more and says. "Well they're doing you more luck then me! Have fun baby girl and watch your self! And keep up with you training! You all said ya wanted to join the military, so ya best keep'en it up! Love ya, and give every one a hug for me Honey bun." He blew her a kiss. Bonnie did the same then turned off the cam.

Sitting back, she thought about how long he's been gone. 'Almost two years...' she thought dimly.

Twirling around in her office chair out of boredom, Bonnie sighed and hope things in her life would run smoother. Being a leader was tough and her little army group she made with her friends was hard work to do. They were good. Even went on a couple of missions for the US government there in the US. But they always wore masks.

She was a wolf, leader and Ninja of her pack.

Her Second in command and researcher DeAnna, was Dog.

Torin their medic was Crane.

Keleana was Tiger and the weapons specialist of their group.

Last but not least, Robby was fox, the techy.

Together, they were the Lunar Wolves.

Now if you mentioned Wolves in the military, you'd think of them. No one, not even her father knew that five teens were the Wolves of the military. It put bread on the table, they didn't like to kill. But they felt like she should have to prove their worth to society. Saying: "Hey even out casts can do great things too!"

Sometimes, she'd wonder if she did the right thing by asking her friends, no. Her family to risk their lives to prove that she wasn't a waste to the world. That she was able to make a difference. Some nights she'd wake up in a cold sweat seeing the faces of the people she had killed. She'd told no one of this.

Bonnie knew she had to stay strong. Show no weakness and be a pillar and grounding for her team. No matter how much it hurt her. She would make sure her friends would stay the way they are and keep what innocence they had left.

Getting up, Bonnie walked over to her drawing table and took out a piece of red paper. She had been drawing in her spare time, hoping one day to maybe be a mangaka or Anime cartoonist. But for now, she was a military wolf and she would be like that till she felt like she had made a difference.

Looking down at the now finished _paper crane_, Bonnie calmly walked into the living room and sat her _crane _at the top of the banzai tree. Walking over to the window, she stood there, arms held behind her back, as she gazed up at the stars and let her very soul fill with the one wish she desperately wanted to come true. She had written it on the under side of her crane.

"DINNERS DONE! HURRY UP CAN COME GET IT!" Bonnie heard DeAnna bellow from the kitchen.

With a shake of her head and a soft chuckle she called out. "YOU HEARD THE CHIEF! IF YOUR NOT HERE IN FIVE MINUTES NO DESSERT!" Finally hearing the stampeding foot steps that came into the dinning room.

Looking back at the stars, lost in thoughts that only made her anxious and worry about the future.

"Hey. That meant you too, Taichou." She heard Robby say.

"Come on Cap, you need to eat too! No need to starve your self." She heard Keleana add.

With a sigh, Bonnie turned back to her family, friends, and team for supper. Little did the tight knit group know, that they had all wished for the same thing in different words.

For Bonnie's wish said this:

**I wish for our life to change.**

With that being written, made them all lightly move in an unseen wind. Suddenly, all five cranes took flight and flew out an open window and up into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

****Some where in space...****

_Before time began, there was the Cube._

We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life.

That is how our race was born.

For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil.

And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space.

We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world.

And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called...

_Earth._

But we were already too late...

****Qatar- The Middle East****

Sitting amongst the soldiers, Jay-Dubb or John Wayne was his full name, quietly listened to them talk. He was one of the few Marines that could get along with the Army Dogs. And since he didn't have a reason or beef when any of them, he figured that it was better to make friends than to try and put up a fight. Even though he had been introduced to all of them, he only remembered three of them. Lennox, Fig, and Epps. Listening to Fig and Epps talk, he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Oh, God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligator etoufee." Fig moaned.

Dubb's grin turned into an amused smirk. He could practically hear the man drooling.

Epps pointed back at Fig. "You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

Snorting softly, Dubb knew that he would have agreed at one point, but being captured once in Japan by some crime Lords, Barbecued gator and crickets sounded appetizing compared to some of the things he had been forced to eat.

"But Bobby, Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat." Fig tried to justify.

Shaking his head, Dubb wondered if the two had this same argument before.

"I understand." He said slowly.

_'They definitely had the same argument before.'_ Dubb thought with a snort.

Listening to Fig speak in Spanish, he wondered if he should make an effort to learn the language. Hearing Epps speak in mock Spanish, Dubb gave a particularly mischievous smile as he decided that it would be worth the effort to learn the language just for the aggravation value.

He sat back for what looked like a good argument, but Lennox chose that moment to intervene. "English, please. English." The squad captain said. "English. I mean, how many times have we... We don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

"Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage." Dubb gave an amused smile as Fig abruptly switched back to Spanish.

Lennox's tired look and response told him that this wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, that he had asked Fig to speak in English. "Okay. Go with the Spanish. Whatever."

Another soldier with glasses, By The name of Donnelly sitting next to him quickly entered the conversation and changed the subject. "Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hot-dog and a flat beer."

All the talk about food was starting to make him hungry. Dubb idly wondered how long it would be before he was able to get something to eat when they finally landed. He was startled when Fig suddenly invited him into the conversation.

"Perfect day. Hey Jar-head, you got a perfect day?" Thinking about it, Dubb came up with one thing.

"Yeah. Being home with my kids. Maybe do a movie fest and spoil the girls and Robby with a car. My eldest is 18 now and been taken care of the others while I'm gone. Don't know if She'll be happy about me not being able to be there for graduation... " Sighing, he could only picture the look on her face. She'd hide it all behind that smile of her's. Saying its fine and not to get his ass shot. But her eyes would scream that she was disappointed about it.

As if sensing his dark thoughts, Fig turned the focus onto Lennox. "What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?"

Seeing the goofy smile, Dubb had an idea what the man was going to say before he said it. "Ah~, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time."

He was right. He himself had worn that same look as he thought about holding his daughter when she was born. The good natured taunts and Lennox's response had Dubb grinning again. The man was definitely a first time father.

"He's adorable."

"That's too cute."

"Shut up!"

When they finally landed, Jay-Dubb decided that he really liked the group of soldiers that he was assigned to. The base commander didn't do more than order him to listen to Lennox's orders, preoccupied with dealing with a more serious problem, than a Jar-head with abnormal strength.

After getting him something to eat, Lennox dropped him off with Epps so he could go and speak with his wife and see his baby girl. The man was practically giddy with excitement, not that Dubb blamed him. Every time he had called or webbed his daughter, before his wife died unexpectedly of leukemia, he had been giddy with excitement.

As night fell, Dubb followed Epps to where he would sleep for the night. Waiting for his chance to get to web his little bunny, when there was a sudden swarm of activity as armed soldiers moved to surround a helicopter that just landed.

The sudden sound of weapons going off, had Jay-Dubb going on to solder mode. When Epps took off in a sprint, Dubb was right on his ass. Soon enough they saw Fig, Lennox, Donnelly and a kid ahead of them.

"They bombed the antenna farm! We're under attack!" Yelled Lennox over the noise.

Seeing Lennox trying to help a kid get under cover, he grabbed the kid, freeing Lennox to fire at the mechanical monster that was destroying the base. Ducking under a tank with the kid, he took a closer look at what was attacking them.

It was nothing like he had ever seen. Nothing real anyway. It actually kinda reminded him of the 'anime', _Gundom Wing._ Funny thing was, it looked like the cartoon his daughter had always watched. _Go Bots_. He thought absently. Looking back at the Mechanized monster rethought is idea. Deafeningly_ more like Gundom._

The robotic suits piloted by teenage kids, although vastly different to what he was actually looking at, still reminded him of what was currently blowing things up. The main difference that he could place was that the robot was living, sentient. It was not being 'piloted' by something or someone else. Dubb was suddenly very grateful that Bonnie wasn't there with him. Her and her friends were still training and he didn't need to deal with worrying about his family getting killed by, giant alien robots.

****Tranquility****

The whole house hold had gotten up waiting for the web-call from Bonnie's dad but there was no answer. The group of teens were worried their father figure was in trouble. Bonnie more so then the others.

After and hour had gone by Bonnie swallowed thickly and announced, "Ladies! We've got school to day and I'll be back late."She grabbed her messenger bag and stepped out of the door.

Soon enough every one else followed suit. Robby walked by his leader and asked. "So~ Got a hot date or something, Taichou?"

Hearing the word date and Taichou in the same sentence got the whole group interested. "I wish!" She snorted. "Uncle Ron wanted me to come with him to get Sam his first car." She replied easily.

Torin pouted. "Aw man! And here I was hoping to meet your version of superior man-flesh!" That got the whole group laughing as they walked into the school building.

****Qatar- The Middle East****

Resting against what seemed to be an abandoned tank, Dubb wiped at the sweat that trickled down the back of his neck. Listening to the soldiers talk, He got a sinking feeling when Fig spoke about his 'mama' having the gift, and how he had the gene too. He may not be a gypsy, like his wife was, but Jay-Dubb knew to take Fig seriously. His late wife was what one would call a fortune teller, he knew better than to ignore another person's premonitions. When he heard Epps say that the radio was fried, Dubb felt a chill go down his spine. Things were going to get bad.

"Mahfouz. How far do you live from here?" He watch Lennox ask the boy.

"Not far. Just over that mountain." Dubb snorted quietly. It really wasn't that far, but he knew from experience that things could go straight to hell in moments. He could only hope that they would reach the village before something happened.

"Do they have a phone?" The Cap inquired.

The boy nodded. "Yes."

Standing up straight, he announced. "Alright boys, let's hit it."

Getting to his feet, Dubb once again found himself grateful that his little Jar-head brats, wasn't there with him. His daughter in general really didn't need to deal with any more shit than she already was. Then again, Bonnie may have found this to be a better alternative than dealing with math homework. Thinking of his _newly 18 year old daughter_ taking a _AK 47_ to a _pile of math home work_ brought a smile to his face.

****Tranquility****

Bonnie was beyond bored. She was debiting on weather or not attack Trent the jock, for hitting her baby cousin with a paper ball. She was also irritated that Sam was trying to sell her great great grandfathers belongings in their class room. _'If only Uncle Ron wasn't so cheap.'_ she thought sadly.

After getting the class to laugh three times during he genealogy project, did the bell had finally rang. Speeding out of the class room and heard something about a pop quiz next week. Throwing her books into her locker and snatching up her pack, Bonnie caught a glance at herself in the little mirror that Torin made her put in it.

She's never thought of her self as pretty or as a girl in all honesty. Even before her mom died she was never girly. Looking at her face she didn't think she was ugly. But she was no run-way model either. Her air was cut very short, and duel dyed. Bonnie's bangs went to her chin and were purple. The back of her head on the other hand, was blue and cut close to her skull. She had natural waves in it that gave Bonnie a softer look.

Thanks to her Irish blood, not only was she stronger then most females her age, but had very pale skin. No matter what she did it never tanned. She got burnt to the point her team called her Ms. Lobster for a whole two weeks. She missed place her glasses recently and that left her with contacts. She was able see her blue eyes that seemed to tell the world her inner most secrets .

Ignoring her reflection, Bonnie closed her locker and left to go meet her uncle out side the school. Seeing him lounging in the green convertible old-mobile, she decided to greet her uncle. "Hey Uncle Ron!"

He turned to see Bonnie walking up. "Hey, Sweety. Hows the club doing? Where's Sam?"

She threw her pack in the pack and pulled out her PDA to check if her father had tried to contact her yet. "He's still inside talking with the teacher." She replied.

Not a few moments later, did Sam come screaming out of the building, waving around a piece of paper. Assuming it was his report card. Sam hopped into the front of the car and cried out. "I got it!"

"So, is it an A?" Secretly hoping he didn't being the cheap person he was. "Wait, wait, wait, I can't see..." He stated.

Sam practically shove the paper in his face.

Looking over his shoulder, Bonnie sees his report card. "It's an _A-_, but it's still an A." She states.

Sighing in defeat Ron says. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?" Sam asks.

"Your good."

Sam gives Bonnie a high five. Who returns it was a smirk. "Bonnie, your helping me choose a car?"

Bonnie replies. "It'll be my honor." Even adds in a mock bow. Then jumps in the seat behind Sam. Bonnie went back to checking up on things on the net.

"Have I got a surprise for you." Ron states as he passes a Porsche dealership.

"What kind?" Sam asks, but froze after saying the sentence as Ron turns to the dealership.

"No way!" Sam exclaims. At that Sam only cousin lifts her head and sees the car lot.

_'No way in the seven rings of hell is Uncle Ron doing this...' _Were her thoughts.

"Yeah a little surprise." Ron replies amused. He starts to drive away.

"No... no, no, no, no, no Dad! Your kidding!" Sam growls irritated. Bonnie lets off a giggle.

"Yeah I am. Your not going to get Porsche as your first car." Ron states as Bonnie snickers.

_'Knew it!'_

"You think it's funny?" Sam asks as his dad.

"Yeah I think it's funny, so does Bonnie." Ron replies.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asks slightly irritated, ignoring his cousin in the back.

"Aw~! Don't be like that Sam! I'll give you a discount at the club kay?" Sam glance back and gave a smile at that.

"Do you think I would get you a Porsche as your first car?" Ron asks as he pulls up. Sam was arguing with Ron.

"Dad have you seen 40 year old virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is 50 year old Virgin!"

Bonnie hops out, then looks around. _'Anything here he'll like?'_ She thought as she takes a wonder just as Bobby makes an appearance.

The young captain frowns as she passes some cars. "Crap, crap, double crap, Defanetly Fifty year old virgin…."

Her eyes widened as she gaze came upon a 1976 Chevy Camaro which was yellow with black stripes. "Well, I'll be damned." mumbled Bonnie as she runs a finger on the bonnet.

Hops into the driver seat, her fingers rubbing on the seat, she sighs as it purrs, finger running over the steering wheel, eyes widening slightly to see a symbol._ 'Where have I seen that before?'_ Bonnie thought.

"Move over Bunny I wanna test it out." Sam called out.

Bonnie sticks her tongue out and moves over, as she retorts. "Whatever Sammy."

"Feels good." Sam mutters. Bonnie lets off a smile as she stretches.

"How much?" Ron asks as she sits up.

"Well...Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job." Bobby pointed out.

Sam interrupted immediately. "But the paint is faded." Sam argued.

"Yeah, but it's custom. Five grand." He finally said.

Bonnie winches. "I'm not paying that much, sorry." Ron states.

"Alright kiddies, out the car!" Bolivia states.

"No, no, no, no, no, you said cars pick their drivers." Sam protested.

"Sometimes they pick drivers with a cheap ass father, out." Bobby states. Sam grunts as he exits. Bonnie frowns and hops back into the driver seat, trying to figure out where she'd seen that emblem from. Thinking back of a dream she had years ago.

"Now this is 4 Gs is a beauty." Bobby said beaming.

She rolls her eyes and rubs her thumbs on the steering wheel, Bonnie's gaze going to an air freshener saying __Bee-otch__ and a disco ball.

_'Nice sense of humor.' _She thought absently.

"Or there is a fiesta with racing stripes." Ron tries to help.

"I don't want a Fiesta!" Sam pouts. Bonnie gets out of the driver seat.

"This engine is classic right here." Bobby said as he hops into a bug. Once again Bonnie rolls her eyes as she closes the door, the passenger door opens instead, her eyes widen with shock as she covers her mouth.

"Shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" She exclaims as Sam snickers.

"Not to worry, my man 'll fix it." Bobby replies. Then yells over to the shop. "Hey Manny! Get your clown cousin and some hammers to bang this thing out baby!" He ends it was a phony laugh.

_'Possed car...no how about bee'_ Bonnie thought smiling._ 'Bee, not a bad name...Bumblebee!'_

"Now this one is my favorite, drove it all the way from Alabamy." Bobby said. Suddenly the radio turns on, changing channels and turning the volume up.

Bonnie ducks as glass shatters all around them. Then quickly gets back up to see of any thing is wrong. "What the hell!" Bonnie growls as Sam goes over to her.

"You alright Bonnie?" Sam asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." looking over to the dealer, she adds with a smirk. "Him? Not so much."

Sam looks over to see Bobby looking around freaked. And turns to them holding up four fingers, squeaking, "$4,000!"


End file.
